I Don't Know Why
by crossalf
Summary: Harry memutuskan untuk 'minggat' dari rumah neraka itu. Tak disangkany, banyak kejadian aneh yang terus menghampirinya, hingga dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang 'seperjuangan' dengannya. Meski telat, fic ini kubuat untuk FID XP. Selamat Lebaran!


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Genre : Romance / Friendship

Rating : T

**A/N : ****Fic ketiga yang kubuat. Habis mudik ke pair sebelah, sekarang balik lagi ke pair Drarry. Padahal fic ini kubuat untuk ikut merayakan FID, tapi sayangnya, udah lewat. Tak apalah, bagiku, setiap hari adalah hari FID. Dimana semua Fujoshi dapat terus berkarya. Happy FID...!**

** Karena tanggalnya udah lewat, jadi fic ini aku bikin sebagai parsel lebaran untuk semua pecinta Drarry dan untuk kk Sun-T. Draco nggak akan berkhianat, kok ka'. Di hatinya tetap ada Harry seorang :D**

**Dalam fic ini, kurasa Draco sama Harry OOC. Aku membuat Draco yang suka mencela, tapi tak separah yang ada di buku. Dan lagi, di sini aku juga copy paste beberapa kata yang akan kalian temui di buku PoA. Hehehe... Cuma dikit doang, kok Tante Rowling. Selamat membaca, dan maaf kalau fic ini mengecawakan kalian.**

**I Don't Know Why**

Masih dengan perasaan jengkel dan kesal, seseorang berkacamata yang memakai jaket itu terus melangkah, sedikit berlari meninggalkan Privet Drive nomor empat, rumah satu-satunya dimana ia dapat tinggal di dalamnya.

Tangan kirinya menyeret sebuah koper baju, lumayan berat untuk ukuran remaja berusia tigabelas tahun yang akan melanjutkan tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts, sekolah sihir yang didirikan oleh empat penyihir hebat nan melegenda pada jamannya.

Sedangkan tangan lainnya menenteng sangkar burung milik Hedwig dan Nimbus 2000, sapu kesayangannya yang ia peroleh dari pemberian Proffessor Minerva McGonnagal, guru Transfigurasi di Hogwarts.

Tak lupa, tongkat sihirnya yang telah ia simpan hati-hati di balik jaket yang ia kenakan. Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi penyihir untuk selalu membawa tongkat sihir dimana pun dan kapan pun mereka berada, tak tekecuali bagi Harry Potter, anak dari James Potter dan Lily Potter yang telah meninggal karena kekejaman Kau-Tahu-Siapa ketika si anak masih bayi. Dan sekarang, bisa dipastikan kalau anak itu menjadi yatim piatu. Untunglah, keluarga Dursley masih mau menampungnya di rumah mereka.

Bicara tentang keluarga Dursley, mereka adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang dimiliki Harry saat ini. Walaupun Harry tak pernah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka, setidaknya mereka masih bisa dikatakan 'baik' karena telah memberikan tempat tinggal untuk Harry hingga sekarang. Sekarang? Rasanya sudah tidak lagi. Karena laki-laki dengan bekas luka mirip sambaran petir di dahinya ini telah bertekad meninggalkan rumah neraka itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini dia telah bersabar menghadapi segala perlakuan paman, bibi, dan sepupunya yang semena-mena terhadapnya. Tapi kali ini, perbuatan mereka sungguh keterlaluan, hingga membuat Harry memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah mereka saat itu juga.

Sebenarnya penyebab Harry memutuskan untuk kabur, bukan sepenuhnya salah para Dursley itu. Tapi lebih karena hinaan dari Bibi Marge, kakak kandung Paman Vernon, telah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya marah besar. Seperti mengatakan kalau Harry mengalami cacat mental, ayahnya pengangguran dan pemalas, ibunya telur yang busuk, dan yang terakhir, perempuan cerewet itu mengatakan kalau orang tua Harry meninggal dalam kecelakaan karena mabuk-mabukan. Semua itu membuat Harry naik pitam, habis sudah kesabarannya.

Di saat Harry merasakan kemarahannya yang luar biasa, tiba-tiba Bibi Marge menggelembung, wajahnya yang besar menjadi semakin besar, mata kecilnya yang merah menjadi semakin menonjol, dan mulutnya tertarik begitu kencang sampai tak bisa bicara. Detik berikutnya, beberapa kancing terlepas dari jaket _tweed_-nya dan melenting ke dinding, dia menggelembung seperti balon raksasa, perutnya membesar sampai ikat pinggangnya lepas, dan masing-masing jarinya menggelembung sampai sebesar sosis...

Selain marah, Harry juga merasakan kepuasan dengan melihat orang yang telah 'berbicara yang tidak-tidak' kepada kedua orang tuanya itu bisa menyingkir dari hadapannya dengan cara yang, sangat menghibur. Di samping itu, Harry juga merasa cemas, dia menyadari bahwa akibat dari ulahnya itulah, dia pasti akan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts karena telah melakukan sihir di luar sekolah, terlebih lagi dia masih termasuk dalam Penyihir di Bawah Umur.

Mengingat sudah hampir pasti dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts, Harry sengaja memutuskan untuk 'minggat' saja dari rumah itu sebelum hatinya tercabik-cabik lebuh dalam lagi.

Yeah, dia tak mau mendengar kemarahan pamannya. Juga tak mau melihat sebuah Howler atau petugas Kementrian datang untuk mengumumkan secara resmi tentang pengeluarannya dari Hogwarts, tempat dimana ia menemukan dunia baru yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dunia muggle yang ia tempati.

Dalam pikirannya, sudah terancang secara sistematis tentang bagaimana dia nanti setelah 'minggat' dari rumah keluarga Dursley dan tidak lagi memakai atribut Gryffindornya. Dia berencana akan memakai jubah gaibnya dan terbang ke London tanpa terlihat oleh orang lain. Menuju Gringotts, mengambil semua sisa uang peninggalan kedua orang tuanya yang telah diwariskan kepadanya, dan segera pergi dari situ, lalu tinggal di sebuah rumah yang disewanya dari uang yang ia miliki. Dan menjadi anak yang sebatang kara.

Begitulah rancangan hidup Harry yang tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya. Well, masa depan yang mengerikan, dimana dia harus hidup seorang diri dan menjadi anak yang terbuang...

Dan di sinilah Harry sekarang, terpuruk di atas tembok rendah di Magnolia Crescent, sedang terengah-engah karena kelelahan menyeret barang bawaannya yang cukup banyak, setelah melewati beberapa jalan yang tidak diketahuinya sama sekali kemana jalan itu membawanya.

Hari mulai larut, petang telah tiba. Harry memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu sambil duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Ditaruhnya barang-barang bawaannya di sisi kanan bangku itu. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, sepi. Hanya ada suara Hedwig yang sedang ber-uhu pelan.

Merinding juga rasanya, jika harus berada di tempat muggle yang tak pernah dikenali sebelumnya, apalagi dia masih anak di bawah umur yang tidak boleh berkeliaran kemana-mana saat malam tiba. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Harry yang nekad untuk pergi meraih kehidupan yang bebas. Walaupun sedih juga harus meninggalkan sekolahnya yang tercinta.

Harry meregangkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Dia jadi berpikir, kenapa dia tidak menggunakan sedikit sihir untuk membuat koper dan barang-barangnya yang lain menjadi ringan seringan bulu? Bukannya dia sudah dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts?

'Bodoh, kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang?' rutuknya dalam hati.

Dirasanya angin malam mulai berhembus halus, kemudian berubah menjadi kencang. Harry kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Tampak deretan rumah berjajar rapi di depannya. Anehnya, tak ada penghuni dari rumah-rumah itu yang ada di luar rumah.

Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan kalau tak ada yang mencurigakan. Karena dari tadi, saat dia keluar dari rumah paman dan bibinya yang kejam itu, hingga sampai di tempat ini, Harry merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Melihat tak ada yang mencurigakan, Harry mulai tenang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi taman itu.

Tiba-tiba Harry dikejutkan oleh gerakan aneh di semak-semak yang ada di depannya. Dengan sigap, dia berdiri, diambilnya tongkat sihir yang ada di balik jaketnya dan perlahan, dia melangkah maju sampai mencapai trotoar. Dia tetap waspada dan mengacungkan tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Tak lama kemudian, di semak-semak itu, muncullah seekor anjing hitam besar dengan mata lebarnya yang mengerikan. Refleks, Harry bergerak mundur, masih dengan tongkatnya yang teracung.

Tak sempat melihat ke belakang karena matanya terfokus pada anjing besar itu, Harry terhuyung dan akhirnya terjatuh di trotoar, mengakibatkan celananya robek, dan tangan kirinya yang dipakai menahan tubuhnya berdarah.

Mencoba untuk bangkit kembali, tiba-tiba sebuah bus bertingkat tiga sudah ada di depannya dengan bunyi 'DUAR' yang cukup keras. Jadilah Harry kembali jatuh saking kagetnya. Dan semakin memperparah luka yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Dilihatnya di kaca bagian depan bus itu, terdapat tulisan indah berbunyi 'The Knight Bus'. Lalu si kondektor bus melompat keluar dari Bus Ksatria itu sambil menyapa ramah.

"Selamat datang di Bus Ksatria, transportasi darurat untuk para penyihir yang tersesat! Julurkan saja tangan-pemegang-tongkatmu, naiklah ke atas, dan kami bisa membawamu pergi kemana saja kau ingin pergi. Namaku Stan Shunpike" kata kondektor bus itu dengan gayanya yang profesional.

Harry masih melongo melihat kejadian aneh yang menimpanya hari ini. Dia kembali ingat kenapa dia bisa terjatuh tadi. Lalu dengan cepat, dia menoleh lagi ke semak-semak itu, tapi anjing besar hitam yang tadi dilihatnya sudah tidak ada.

Stan Shunpike, kondektor bus dengan wajahnya yang penuh jerawat itu memandang aneh pada Harry. "Kenapa kau masih di situ? Apa kau terjatuh?" tanya Stan penasaran.

Menyadari bahwa ia masih dalam posisi terduduk, Harry bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi tangan kirinya yang terluka. "Tidak... Hanya saja, aku barusan melihat seekor anjing besar di sana." dia menunjuk ke arah dimana anjing itu tadi muncul.

Stan menoleh ke belakang, "Tidak ada apa-apa." komentarnya singkat. Dia kembali menoleh Harry, "Bukannya tadi kau memanggil kami dengan menjulurkan tangan-pemegang-tongkatmu?" Stan melihat tangan Harry yang masih memegang tongkat.

"Ah, eh, i-iya..." jawab Harry sekenanya, karena dia baru tahu kalau menjulurkan tongkat saat sedang tersesat adalah cara untuk memanggil Knight Bus, yang telah menyelamatkannya dari tempat muggle mengerikan ini.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah naik!" perintah Stan sambil mengangkat koper milik Harry. Tak lupa sangkar burung dan sapu terbangnya.

Harry yang masih terkejut mengikuti saja perintah dari kondektur yang kelihatannya lebih tua darinya hanya beberapa tahun saja itu. Di dalam bus, yang dia temui bukannya tempat duduk berjejer rapi seperti bus pada umumnya, melainkan deretan tempat tidur seperti rumah sakit, berderet di sisi kanan dan kiri bus. 'Benar-benar hari yang aneh' gumam Harry dalam hati.

"Kau bilang tadi kau bisa mengantar kemana saja?" tanya Harry yang telah duduk di tepi salah satu tempat tidur.

"Betul sekali." jawab Stan bangga.

"Ongkos ke London berapa?"

"Sebelas Sickle." kata Stan.

Harry merogoh kantong celananya yang robek dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak berdarah. Lalu menyerahkan beberapa perak ke tangan Stan.

Setelah menerima uang dari Harry, kondektur berjerawat itu menoleh ke sopir bus, "Cabut, Ern." serunya kepada Ernie Prang, sopir Bus Ksatria yang sudah tampak tua.

Harry terpental ke belakang saat bus itu melaju dengan bunyi 'DUAR' keras secara mendadak, sama mendadaknya seperti saat bus itu muncul. Kepalanya membentur tiang bus yang ada di belakangnya. "Aaaauuuww..." jeritnya sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Stan Shunpike hanya tersenyum melihat Harry, yang baru kali pertama ini menaiki Bus Ksatria. Wajar saja jika orang yang baru pertama kali merasakan sensasinya, pasti akan mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Harry.

Bus meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pemuda berambut tak karuan itu melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur karena sudah merasa hangat.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara Ernie, "Sebentar lagi kita sampai di Abergavenny. Bangunkan Madam Marsh, Stan." kata Ernie kepada Stan.

"Baik..." Stan mengangguk lalu membangunkan orang yang dimaksud.

Sampai di suatu tempat bernama Abergavenny, bus berhenti dengan mendadak. Harry yang tak berpegang pada apa pun itu meluncur ke depan dan sukses membentur dinding kaca bus di depannya. Kali ini dahinya yang kesakitan. "Oooowwhh..." erang Harry. 'Kenapa sih, harus mengerem dan melaju dengan mendadak? Jangan-jangan sopir ini masih amatiran...' gerutunya dalam hati.

Kepala Harry yang terbentur kaca itu menjadi merah dan agak sedikit benjol. Begitu juga dengan kepalanya yang bagian belakang. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Harry...

Wanita yang bernama Madam Marsh itu berjalan menuruni undakan bus yang cukup tinggi dengan dibantu oleh si kondektur bus.

Untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak terbentur tiang atau dinding kaca lagi, Harry bersiap-siap duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil berpegang pada tiang bus di sampingnya. Dirasanya tangan kiri yang memegang tiang itu terasa perih akibat jatuh melihat anjing aneh tadi, dan jatuh lagi melihat kemunculan bus ini secara tiba-tiba. Maka dia pun mengganti tangan kiri dengan tangan kanannya untuk mencengkeram tiang bus, bersiap menghadapi 'peluncuran' mendadak lagi.

Yang ditunggu Harry tidak juga datang. Bus masih belum bergerak meninggalkan tempatnya, karena Stan yang masih menggiring Madam Marsh turun bus dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Cukup memakan waktu.

Setelah Madam Marsh turun, bus tidak kunjung bergerak. Padahal Harry sudah mempersiapkan dirinya matang-matang agar tidak membuat kepalanya terbentur untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Penasaran, dilihatnya jendela di sisi kanan bus. Harry melihat Stan masih berada di luar sambil memandang ke belakang bus. Rupanya dia menunggu seorang penumpang baru yang hendak menaiki bus ini.

Harry mengamati Stan yang sedang menunggu penumpang baru itu. Dia merasa jengkel dengan seseorang yang ditunggu Stan yang belum tampak batang hidungnya itu. Mungkin masih berada jauh di belakang bus. 'Kenapa jalannya lambat sekali sih. Apa orang itu tidak berpikir kalau banyak yang menunggu agar bus ini cepat jalan?' batin Harry kesal. Dia belum tahu siapa orang yang akan menaiki bus ini.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya orang itu naik juga ke dalam bus. Awalnya Harry mengira kalau penumpang yang baru saja membuatnya menunggu itu adalah seorang kakek-kakek yang jalannya sangat lambat sekali. Tapi ternyata, dugaannya salah besar.

Harry terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang menaiki undakan bus itu adalah seorang remaja laki-laki yang usianya sebaya dengannya. Tampak dari ranjang tempat Harry duduk, remaja laki-laki itu berjas hitam rapi dengan celananya yang juga berwarna hitam. Dia melangkah dengan pelan, tapi terkesan angkuh. Rambutnya pirang pucat, hampir seperti kulitnya.

Dan, oh tidak... Harry mengenali orang itu. Dia adalah... adalah... Dra-Dra-Co M-Mal-Foy. Ulangi sekali lagi. Dia adalah, Draco Malfoy, teman seangkatannya di Hogwarts yang tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai teman. Begitu juga Harry.

'Apa kacamataku sudah tak layak pakai lagi?' batin Harry tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat di depannya. Dia pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Harry masih memandangi Draco yang dengan santainya berjalan dari undakan tangga menuju ke dalam bus. Sebelumnya, Draco juga sedikit terkejut melihat Harry yang ada di dalam bus ini dan sedang mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah. Tapi rasa keterkejutannya dia sembunyikan. Dia hanya membalas tatapan Harry dengan angkuh.

Draco berjalan tegap menghampiri Harry. Tak enak jika tak menyapa terlebih dahulu. "Hai, Potter. Apa kau sedang mencari sensasi baru dengan menaiki transportasi umum ini?" dia melipat kedua tangannya. Mereka berdua masih berdiri berhadapan.

Harry mengerutkan keningnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu, Malfoy." sahut Harry.

Sementara mereka berdua masih saling menatap menginterogasi satu sama lain, Stan duduk di kursi di samping Ernie dan kembali memberikan aba-aba kepada sopir itu, "Meluncur, Ern." teriaknya. Terdengar bunyi 'DUAR' keras lagi.

"Oh no..." Harry yang tak sempat berpegangan pada apa pun itu kembali terjungkal ke belakang dan terbentur kaca belakang bus.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Harry terbentur dan tersungkur ke lantai. Malangnya lagi, Draco yang juga tak berpegang pada apa pun itu ikut merasakan akibat dari meluncurnya bus ini. Tak sempat menghindar, Draco akhirnya jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Harry yang masih kesakitan. Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Harry. Sedangkan kedua tangannya menekan lantai.

Lama sekali, Draco yang berada di atas Harry hanya bisa melihat mata Harry yang juga sedang memandang mata miliknya. Dia terpana melihat mata itu hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bahkan bahan celaan yang selalu ia lontarkan kepada Harry pun, seakan hilang dari otaknya.

Harry yang kesakitan dengan kepala dan tangannya, ditambah dengan Draco yang ada di atasnya, akhirnya mengakhiri pandangan Draco yang menatap langsung matanya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat itu. "Bisa tidak kau menyingkir, Malfoy? Kepalaku sakit." ujar Harry pelan.

"Oh... Mmmmh... Oke." kata Draco agak sedikit gugup. Dia berdiri bangkit dengan agak canggung.

Melihat Harry kesulitan berdiri karena tangan kirinya yang terluka, kejadian langka baru saja terjadi, Draco membantu Harry, mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang tangan kanan Harry yang bersih dari darah. Sementara tangan Draco yang satunya menarik pinggang Harry agar lebih mudah membantunya berdiri.

Harry yang masih merasakan kepalanya yang pusing, menerima uluran tangan Draco, membiarkan saja apa yang dilakukan Draco asalkan dia bisa berdiri.

Setelah Harry sudah berdiri, Draco masih menggenggam tangan Harry. Dan tangan satunya masih ada di pinggangnya. Kali ini Draco tetap terpana melihat mata hijau itu. Bahkan, tanpa dia sadari, tangannya yang memegang pinggang Harry, malah menarik pinggang itu semakin rapat.

Harry yang merasa pusing, mendongak menatap anak tunggal Malfoy itu. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya kepada Draco yang baru mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali setelah Harry membuyarkan tatapannya. "Dan ini, kenapa kau jadi aneh begini?" tanyanya lagi sambil melihat tangannya sendiri yang masih digenggam oleh Draco.

"T-ti-tidak..." jawab si kulit pucat itu gugup dan dengan cepat melepaskan kedua tangannya.

Setelah dapat menguasai kegugupannya, Draco mulai bersikap wajar lagi, yaitu dengan memasang ekspresi ciri khasnya. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Potter."

Harry memijat kepalanya. "Dan seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku karena kau telah membuat badanku sakit semua, Malfoy..."

Kasihan juga melihat Harry yang kelihatan parah begitu. Membuat Draco merasa bersalah. "Sorry..." satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Malfoy remaja itu cukup untuk membuat dirinya sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yng dikatakannya barusan.

'Hah... Apa yang kulakukan barusan? Minta maaf kepada Potter? Tidaaaaak... Kenapa harus repot-repot minta maaf padanya? Bodoh.' batin Draco dalam hati.

Harry yang mendengar permintaan maaf Draco segera mendongakkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Apa katamu tadi?" dia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Pikir saja sendiri." Hanya kalimat itu yang Draco katakan untuk menutupi 'kebodohannya' tadi. Dia pun berbalik menuju salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di bus itu, dan duduk di tepiannya.

Harry masih tak percaya. 'Terbentur apa bocah itu barusan?' dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, lalu tersenyum sendiri.

Pemuda berambut tak teratur itu menghampiri Draco yang sedang duduk dengan punggungnya disandarkan pada kepala tempat tidur. "Thanks..." katanya, lalu duduk di tempat tidur di sebelah tempat tidur Draco.

Draco menatap Harry, "Tak masalah..." gumamnya singkat.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Malfoy. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Harry, mencoba menetralkan suasana.

Draco terdiam, menerawang jauh. Lalu kembali menatap Harry. "Aku kabur dari rumah." jawab Draco terang-terangan.

Harry beralih dari tempat tidurnya ke tempat tidur Draco. "Kenapa?" tanyanya semakin penasaran. Sementara itu, Draco tampak salah tingkah melihat Harry yang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tak tahan harus di rumah." jawab Draco pelan setelah menguasai keadaan.

"Kenapa?" Harry bertanya lagi.

Draco menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa dari tadi pertanyaanmu hanya 'kenapa-kenapa' terus sih?"

"Lalu mau memakai kata tanya apa, Malfoy? Haruskah aku mananyakan dimana letak rumahmu?" Harry memalingkan wajahnya. "Kurang kerjaan sekali aku."

"Dan menanyakan alasanku kabur, itu sama saja kau kurang kerjaan, Potter." Balas Draco dingin.

Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Hanya penasaran saja." katanya. Dia heran, kenapa dia mau membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk berbincang dengan pemuda Slytherin ini? Aneh...

Harry masih bertanya-tanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tak tahu kalau Draco dari tadi terus memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Harry menoleh ke Draco. Seketika itu dia mematung karena kaget melihat Draco yang menatapnya sambil terus tersenyum. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Terbentur apa kau barusan?" tanya Harry heran.

Draco yang ketahuan sedang mengamati Harry itu segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan olehnya.

'Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini?' batin Draco.

Semenjak jatuh tadi, Draco jadi aneh. Seperti tersenyum sendiri, suka memandangi Harry Potter, dan saat ia jatuh, tak tahu kenapa bisa menarik pinggang Harry agar semakin dekat padanya.

"Tidak, tidak... Ini tak boleh terjadi." Gumamnya pelan, tapi jelas terdengar oleh Harry yang ada di sampingnya.

Harry kembali mengerutkan keningnya. "Apanya yang tidak boleh terjadi?" tanyanya.

"B-bu-bukan apa-apa..." Draco gugup lagi.

Semakin gugup saat Harry mendekatkan kepalanya. "J-jangaaan..." teriaknya. Ternyata Harry hanya memegang kepala Draco, memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja. 'Syukurlah...' batin Draco lega.

"Jangan apa? Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau masih waras atau tidak, Malfoy." Harry melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya saja..." ucapan Draco terhenti saat bus kembali berhenti dengan bunyi keras seperti sebelumnya.

"Sudah sampai, Mr. Malfoy!" teriak Stan dari depan.

"Aku... Harus pergi." kata Draco cepat dan buru-buru meninggalkan Harry yang masih penasaran dengan sikap Draco yang tak karuan itu.

Draco turun dari bus dengan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Hei, tunggu..." seru Harry sambil berlari keluar bus mengikuti pemuda yang telah meninggalkannya itu.

"Wooii... Bukankah kau mau ke London?" teriak Stan yang berada di dalam bus.

"Tidak jadi!" Harry juga berteriak menoleh ke arah Stan.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati...!" Stan kembali berteriak lalu Bus Ksatria meluncur meninggalkan tempat itu.

Harry terus berlari mengikuti Draco yang hanya beberapa meter di depannya. "TUNGGU AKU..."

Draco menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik, melihat Harry yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" geram Draco.

Masih mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan, Harry menjawab, "Sebenarnya aku juga kabur dari rumah. Tak tahu harus kemana. Jadi, aku ikut denganmu saja." dia menyeringai.

Draco hanya mendengus kesal. Lalu kembali melangkah dan membiarkan Harry berjalan di sampingnya.

Lama sekali, mereka menelurusuri jalanan yang sepi itu dengan saling diam. Sebenarnya Draco juga tak tahu kemana dia akan pergi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di Malfoy Manor sendirian.

Setidaknya, sekarang ada teman 'seperjuangan' yang menemaninya. Jadi, dia bisa sedikit tenang.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan. Masih dalam keheningan. Malam telah semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin. Harry yang tak memakai jaket itu berigidik, merasa kedinginan. Dia memeluk lengannya sendiri sambil berjalan.

Draco berhenti. Dilihatnya Harry yang kedinginan. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia melepas jas hitamnya –yang tentu saja sangat mahal– lalu memakaikan jas itu ke pundak Harry.

Sedangkan Harry, menurut saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Draco. Dia terdiam, mulutnya ternganga, tak percaya melihat perlakuan Draco padanya.

"Sudah tahu dingin, kenapa tak membawa jaket?" tanya Draco pelan.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Harry baru ingat kalau jaketnya tertinggal di bus, begitu juga dengan barang bawaannya yang lain. "Celaka, semua barang-barangku tertinggal di bus!" serunya.

"Dasar ceroboh." gumam Draco yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau yang ceroboh. Kalau kau memakaikan jas ini, kau yang kedinginan sekarang." Harry segera melepaskan jas milik Draco. Tapi tidak jadi, karena Draco menahannya, lalu kembali memakaikan jas itu pada Harry.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Harry kembali menjajaki alam di bawah sadarnya melihat perubahan sikap laki-laki di depannya.

Draco masih sibuk membenahi jasnya yang ia pakaikan di tubuh Harry. Tapi dia tak juga melepaskan tangannya yang telah selesai mengancingkan kancing teratas jas itu. Melainkan beralih menatap mata Harry.

Tak tahu kenapa, seorang Draco Malfoy, jadi suka mengamati Harry Potter. Termasuk matanya yang membuat Draco seperti berhadapan dengan Basilisk dan hampir nyaris mati hanya dengan melihat mata itu.

Harry tercengang. Dia juga membalas tatapan mata Draco. Mata kelabu yang mengesankan, menurut Harry. "Malfoy–apakah kau akan terus menatapku seperti itu sampai pagi?" tanyanya pelan.

Draco terkesiap. Dia kembali salah tingkah seperti di bus tadi. Dilepaskan tangannya dari kancing jas Harry. "Ayo..." katanya sambil berjalan lagi. Mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang tampak malu.

Harry berjalan di samping Draco. Dia tersenyum, melihat kenyataan bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy ternyata bisa juga berperilaku baik kepada orang lain. Padahal selama ini, dia hanya mengenal Draco yang tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya, suka mengejek, angkuh, dingin, dan semua sifat Malfoy lainnya yang mengalir di darahnya. Tapi kali ini Harry menyadari, bahwa di balik semua sifat buruk orang, pasti ada sisi baiknya yang mereka miliki.

"Jadi... Mau kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Harry memecah keheningan.

"Tak tahu." Draco mengangkat bahunya.

Harry mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau ini niat kabur tidak sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak tahu harus kemana? Jalan saja terus sampai lelah. Baru istirahat." Kata Draco santai.

"Kau gila. Sia-sia saja aku mengikutimu." Harry memandang Draco. Masih sambil berjalan. Tak tahu di depannya ada batu, tersandunglah dia hingga jatuh.

"Ooowwhh..." erang Harry. Dia jatuh tengkurap, menahan tubuhnya dengan tangannya, yang akhirnya kembali berdarah karena bergesekan dengan permukaan jalan.

Draco cepat-cepat menolong Harry. Mambantunya berdiri. "Bodoh! Kalau jalan itu lihatlah ke depan!" celotehnya.

Harry meringis merasakan tangannya yang perih. Melihat itu, Draco meraih tangan Harry, melihat seberapa parahnya luka di tangan Harry akibat jatuh tadi, ditambah dengan luka sebelumnya yang sempat ia lihat saat di bus tadi.

Laki-laki bermata kelabu itu merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna abu-abu miliknya, lalu diusapkannya sapu tangan itu, dengan lembut pada tangan Harry yang berdarah.

Harry ternganga lagi melihat perubahan Draco yang begitu drastis jika berada di luar sekolah ini.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat penginapan di sekitar sini. Daripada aku harus melihatmu jatuh bangun lagi." saran Draco.

Harry tak percaya mendengar nada khawatir Draco saat dia berbicara. "Thanks..." katanya setelah tangannya bersih.

Draco mengangguk. "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi." Perintahnya pada Harry.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Harry yang saat itu merasa tak mau ditinggalkan sendirian oleh Draco karena dia teringat anjing hitam besar yang ditemuinya di Magnolia Crescent tadi.

"Hanya sebentar, mencari penginapan." jawab Draco meyakinkan.

Akhirnya Harry menurut. Dia duduk di depan sebuah toko peyihir yang telah tutup. Untuk menunggu Draco yang pergi entah kemana, dia menyibukkan diri dengan memikirkan semua yang terjadi hari ini. 'Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini bersama Malfoy? Bukannya tujuan utamaku tadi pergi ke London? Lalu kenapa aku mengikuti Malfoy, padahal aku juga tak tahu dia akan kemana.' pikir Harry.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah pergerakan di celah-celah antara toko satu dengan toko yang lain di depan Harry. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, waspada. Lalu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya tinggi-tinggi, dan bergumam, "Lumos..."

Cahaya keluar dari tongkat sihir milik Harry. Tampak samar-samar di depannya ada binatang besar, hitam, matanya mengerikan. "Oh tidak... Anjing itu lagi." pekiknya panik.

Anjing itu maju mendekati Harry. Harry sendiri melangkah mundur. Dia memikirkan sihir apa yang akan digunakannya untuk dapat mengusir anjing ini. Masih dengan mencengkeram tongkatnya erat-erat.

Tiba-tiba anjing itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Harry. Menghela nafas lega, Harry melihat sekeliling mencari tahu apa penyebab anjing itu pergi. Dilihatnya Draco berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Draco melihat Harry keheranan, karena dia memegang tongkat sihirnya dengan sangat hati-hati. "Ada apa? tanyanya.

Harry berkeringat. "Aku melihat anjing hitam dan besar di sana." dia menunjuk tempat dimana dia melihat anjing itu. "Sepertinya, dia mengikutiku."

"Mengikutimu?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Yeah... Tadi aku juga melihatnya saat Bus Ksatria muncul di hadapanku." Terang Harry.

'DUAR' keras kembali terdengar. Muncullah The Knight Bus yang barusan dinaiki oleh Harry dan Draco.

Stan Shunpike, si kondektur melompat turun dari bus. Dia terkejut. "Hah, kalian lagi?"

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja menjulurkan tangan-pemegang-tongkatku." Kata Harry sambil nyengir.

"Dasar anak muda, suka sekali mempermainkan orang tua." dengus Stan kesal. Lalu dia kembali melompat memasuki busnya.

Harry yang teringat akan jaket dan barang-barangnya berteriak mencegah bus itu meluncur, "TUNGGU...!"

Stan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan kesal, "Ada apa lagi?" dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jaket dan barang-barangku tertinggal di dalam bus tadi." ujar Harry sambil memasuki bus itu dan mengambil barang-barangnya.

Melihat Harry yang tak sanggup membawa barang-barangnya keluar dari bus karena saking banyaknya itu, Draco melompat menaiki bus, membantunya. Stan hanya melihat kedua pemuda itu dari atas bus.

Kali ini Harry tidak ternganga. Sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan baik Draco padanya. Setelah memastikan semua barang telah ia keluarkan, mereka turun dari bus. "Sudah..." kata Harry pada Stan.

"Jangan julurkan tangan-pemegang-tongkatmu kalau kau tidak mau mendengar bunyi 'DUAR' yang lebih keras lagi." Stan memperingatkan.

Kedua laki-laki itu hanya tertawa. "Sampai jumpa..." kata mereka bersamaan.

Setelah bus itu menghilang, Draco menoleh ke Harry, "Lalu, kenapa anjing itu mengikutimu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa, dia hanya berani muncul saat aku sedang sendirian, seperti tadi." Harry menarik kesimpulan.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah bersamaku, agar anjing itu tak menghampirimu lagi" kata Draco santai. Dia mengambil barang bawaan Harry lalu melangkah pergi, "Ayo. Aku sudah menemukan tempat penginapan yang dekat dari sini."

Harry tercengang dengan ucapan Draco yang pertama tadi. 'Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?' batinnya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dua murid Gryffindor dan Slytherin itu menuju ke sebuah tempat penginapan sederhana. Draco yang membayar biaya penginapan itu. 'Rupanya, dia niat juga untuk kabur' batin Harry lagi.

Mereka menyewa satu kamar. Setelah memasuki kamar itu, tampak sebuah kamar tidur yang hanya bisa ditiduri satu orang, di depannya terdapat sebuah sofa yang panjang, lalu di samping tempat tidur, menjorok agak ke dalam terdapat sebuah kamar mandi.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang mereka, Harry dan Draco duduk di atas tempat tidur yang sempit itu. "Bagaimana kita bisa tidur, kalau tempat tidurnya saja hanya cukup untuk satu orang." tanya Harry lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Draco tak menjawab.

"Hei, Malfoy... Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku." Harry menyenggol lengan Draco yang sedang berdiam diri.

"Aku sedang berpikir..." ucap Draco serius.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"Memikirkan seseorang." suara Draco terdengar sangat pelan.

"Siapa?" tanya Harry lagi, semakin penasaran.

"Kau hobi sekali sih ingin tahu urusan orang lain." Draco menatap Harry.

"Aku penasaran, Malfoy. Siapa?" sergah siswa Gryffindor itu.

"Seseorang yang aku tak tahu kenapa aku jadi menyukainya." jawab Draco.

Harry tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

Draco menjadi heran, "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kau juga mempunyai perasaan suka pada orang lain." Harry berusaha untuk meredakan tawanya.

Siswa Slytherin itu menatap Harry tajam, "Kalau kau tahu, siapa orang yang kusukai sekarang, kau pasti tak bisa tertawa, Potter."

Harry terdiam. "Memangnya siapa yang kausukai?"

"Jangan kaget. Kau." dengan santai Draco menjawab.

Harry mematung di tempatnya duduk. "B-bagaimana kau bisa..." belum sempat Harry berkata-kata, dilihatnya Draco mendekat padanya. Dia semakin tak bisa meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu Potter, aku belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman." bisik Draco.

"L-la-lalu?" tanya Harry gugup, Draco terus mendekat kepadanya.

"Aku ingin merasakannya, untuk yang pertama kalinya."

"Lalu?" Harry tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan selain kata 'lalu' yang dari tadi terus keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku... Ingin merasakannya... Denganmu..." Bisik Draco lagi, nyaris tak terdengar. Dia terus mendekat, dan mendekat, hingga akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Harry.

Harry terkesiap. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Draco sekarang. Tapi dia tak menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Draco.

Setelah menempelkan bibirnya, Draco kembali menjauh. Dia tampak berpikir. Dipandangnya Harry yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup itu. "Mmmmhh... Potter, apakah kau tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman?" tanya Draco yang benar-benar memang belum pernah berciuman itu.

Harry kembali gugup. "Aku... Aku juga tak tahu, Malfoy."

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua terdiam, sedetik kemudian tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. "Kau masih kecil, Potter..." kata Draco di sela tawanya.

"Kalau kau tidak sadar, kau juga masih kecil, Malfoy." balas Harry masih tertawa.

Draco mencoba untuk meredakan tawanya, "Baiklah... Akan kucoba sekali lagi. Dan akan kubuktikan kalau aku bukan lagi anak-anak." ujarnya.

Draco kembali mendekat kepada Harry. Menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Harry. Terasa kering. Dia membasahi bibir itu dengan lidahnya. Harry terkejut. Draco terus membasahi bibir itu. Lalu dilumatnya hingga si pemilik membukanya, membiarkan lidah Draco masuk. Draco terus mencium dan mencium bibir Harry yang terasa manis saat ia melumatnya. Dibelainya apa pun yang dia temui baik di luar maupun di dalam bibir itu. Merasa kurang puas, Draco menggigit bibir bawah Harry.

Harry hanya mampu mendesah. Walaupun dirasanya bibirnya agak sedikit sakit, dia tak mau Draco mengakhirinya. Dibalasnya ciuman Draco, sangat lama hingga mereka berdua tak bisa bernafas.

Dengan terpaksa, Draco melepaskan bibir itu dari bibirnya. Dia memandang Harry lekat-lekat, memegang kedua pipinya dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya, "Sekarang, siapa yang masih kecil?" bisik Draco.

Harry hanya bisa tertawa. Teringat akan sesuatu, dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang tadi sempat tertunda, "Lalu, bagaimana kita bisa tidur? Tempat tidurnya hanya cukup untuk satu orang di sini."

Draco berdiri dan tersenyum, "Kau tidurlah di sini. Aku akan tidur di sofa itu." dia mengambil bantal dan membaringkan badannya di atas sofa panjang di depan tempat tidur Harry.

Harry membenahi posisi tidurnya, mendongak menatap Draco yang ada di bawah kakinya, "Baiklah, jangan sekali-sekali kau mendekati 'wilayahku', Malfoy. Atau aku akan mengusirmu keluar." candanya.

"Lihat saja nanti, Potter." sahut Draco sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

**-END-**

**A/N ****: Makasi buat Hyumaru Airin, Chellesmere, Sun-T, fordsshef (Caco), shiRan-chan (ChanChan), Akira Dark Star 98 yang udah mau ngeripiu fic pertamaku. Dan juga makasi buat semua pembaca yang mau membaca fic-ku.**

**PS : Perasaan di sini kok banyak adegan jatuh-jatuhan ya?**


End file.
